


You Are Loved

by mickeymouse3309



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Controlling Hinata, Daddy Kink, Daichi is a daddy, Daichi's daddy kink, Dom Daichi, Dom/Sub Suga, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Submissive Hinata, Threesome - M/M/M, established relationship adding a cutie, sorta threesome, threesome sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeymouse3309/pseuds/mickeymouse3309
Summary: "Suga-chan, Daichi-chan, what d-did you need?" Hinata quietly stuttered, looking at the pair holding hands.Daichi spoke with a smile: "Well we wanted to talk to you about a relationship.""I'm not dating anyone, if that's what you're asking." Hinata spoke quickly, almost freaking out over the conversation. The fact that his 2, oh so wrong, crushes were talking to him alone, was nerve wreaking enough. But about relationships? Had someone told them of his feelings?"Well that is a relief, I was a bit worried, as was Dai-chan. that someone had swept you away." Sugawara spoke, holding Daichi's hand a bit tighter, a nervous habit he had. For both males, talking to Hinata was the equivalence of standing on thin ice."Why, I don't think anyone would date me anyway." Hinta muttered, it was true though. The red head had not only fallen in love with two males, that are both in a relationship, but he just didn't think anyone would date him."Hinata, that's why we're here, we wanted to ask you out on a date."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first Haikyuu story I am writing so I apologize if anyone is OOC.
> 
> I love this anime and I don't see this pairing of sorts, enough, so I decided that with what little writing abilities I possess, I will write a fanfic about them.
> 
> I love my volleyball boys.

Chapter 1

It was a humid summer day, the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Club was in full swing. Coach Ukai and Takeda were talking to each other, the occasional laugh was heard loudly from Takeda, as well as a blush spread across his face.

In the corner of the room, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were serving balls against the wall, rallying them. Yamaguchi, now able to keep a semi-stable float serve, was doing basic serves against the wall. All while Tsukishima was doing the same, more lazily and bored out of his mind, as Coach Ukai was forcing him to do this.

Across the room, Asahi and Noya were passing the ball between each other. Asahi doing everything possible to make it harder for his libero to hit it back to him. Noya was smiling all the while, tumbling left and right. At some point ramming into the wall on complete accident, Asahi was worrying over the smaller boy, but he was laughing all the while.

Tanaka was nowhere to be found, he had stripped himself of his shirt during the late night practices too many times, giving the crazy wing spiker a high fever. Though it didn’t stop him the first night of his fever, when he tried to show up to practice, boasting about how fine he was, but he ended up passing out after narrowly missing one of Hinata and Kageyama’s stray shots.

Standing on the left side of the net was Daichi and Sugawara, they were almost too close to just be friends. But they were talking, they had finished working on Suga’s signals for each toss as well as talking about the possibility of new moves.

On the right side was the infamous duo, Kageyama and Hinata. They were practicing, well more like arguing, over the special attack. Ever since they changed it and almost perfected it, it’s been difficult with the signals Kageyama had been giving him about the different versions of the attack.

“Kage-kun, you can’t give me the same signal for two different special attacks.” Hinata had spoken, trying to remember how many tempos he had control of and of which variation.

“Well if you weren’t such a dumbass, this wouldn’t be that hard.” He snapped back, causing Hinata to glare at the taller boy.

“You are giving me the same signal Kageyama!” Hinata shouted back, no longer wanting to speak kindly nor with honorifics towards him.

“No I’m not dumbass- Hinata, you're just too stupid to see that I am giving a new signal.” Kageyama shot back, taking a swig of his water bottle.

At this point, some of the other pairs that were working have stopped and were almost ready to pull them apart. Luckily Daichi and Suga were standing on the opposite side of the net because Hinata had thrown the first punch towards Kageyama’s face. It landed on his cheek bone, a large red blotch now taking up his left cheek.

It wasn’t a moment later when Kageyama had balled up a fistful of Hinata’s shirt, ready to throw the next punch, but Asahi was holding his arm back.

“You changed ever since you came back from the Training Camp, Kageyama.” Hinata spat, pissed off at his setter.

“Changed how then? I gained more skills, I became better than you at the thing you loved most?” Kageyama challenged, Hinata pulled his arm free from Noya’s grasp only to slap him across his face.

At this point, the two were finally separated, Kageyama was taken to get an ice pack for his swelling cheek with Asahi, Noya and Tsukishima (much to his dismay, but they needed someone else to hold down Kageyama if needed).

“What happened back there?” Suga asked gently, his gaze also gentle and soothing as Hinata finally looked up at him. You could see the tired bags hang around his eyes, the almost exhausted look he had.

“Hinata, are you alright?” Daichi asked after noticing the state Hinata was in.

“‘M fine, can I get back to practice?” He asked, noticing the worried looks on his friends faces.

“Not yet, I want Coach Ukai to look at you.” Daichi stated, looking around for the pair of teachers.

“They had left before Kageyama and Hinata started to fight, you went to get something to drink when they did. I’m not sure when they will return.” Suga stated, reach out gently for Hinata’s hand, as if to calm him when words would surely fail.

“What should we do about Hinata?” Yamaguchi spoke up quietly, Suga and Daichi turned around to see the once seemingly worn out boy, now slumped back onto Yamaguchi.

“Well, I think we should end practice here then, do you guys know where Hinata lives. Or even the slightest idea where he could live?” Daichi asked hopefully, neither responded.

“The only person who might know is Kageyama, but I wouldn’t risk asking him.” Yamaguchi said, shifting his weight so he could support the sleeping male. He noticed how light Hinata really was, maybe that’s why he was able to jump so high?

“We could take him to my place, I live alone and close to here.” Suga suggested, Daichi and him shared a look before he nodded in agreement.

“You live alone?” Yamaguchi asked surprised, Suga nodded, brushing some hair out of Hinata’s face.

“My parents wanted me to get use to living alone for college, so they had set me up at an apartment this year, first time I would be having guests.” Was what Suga had said, not wanting anyone to know about the obvious quiet relationship Daichi and Suga share.

“I will take Hinata, Yamaguchi, can you tell Tsukishima and the others what happened and clean up the gym for us? We will cover it another day, but we have to take Hinata with us now.” Daichi explained, picking up Hinata’s sleeping form easily. He subconsciously snuggled into Daichi’s chest, clinging onto the warmth from the now cooler summers night.

Daichi felt his face heat up a bit in surprise, even Suga had laughed a bit at this reaction, but Yamaguchi was confused as to why they acted that way as they left. Suga had picked up Hinata’s backpack along with his clothes and phone, though unable to get into the phone because it had died.

“Suga-chan, what will we ever do with this one?” Daichi asked quietly, as they walked down the dim lighted sidewalk.

“I’m not entirely sure Daichi, we can discuss this another time though. I’m more worried about Hinata and how exhausted he was than his current relations with everyone.” Suga spoke, once again fiddling with the youngers hair, but this time he had nuzzled his head into Suga’s palm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, there are a few more moments I will explain a little bit at the end note what is happening in case you are confused

Chapter 2

Hinata had started to wake up slowly, loving the fact that he was surrounded by warmth.

‘Maybe 5 more minutes, I’m so warm.’ He had thought to himself, cuddling into Daichi’s chest. In response to that, Daichi had wrapped his arms around the smaller boy even tighter, Suga had woken up 15 minutes prior and had started breakfast. But not before taking a few pictures of his boyfriend and Hinata cuddled up on the bed sleeping.

“Mmmm. what’s for breakfast?” Hinata muttered, burying himself into Daichi’s chest before stretching, then returning to his original position.

“What?” He muttered to himself once more, opening his eyes, only to meet bare skin. Hinata tried to pull away, but Daichi had somehow snuggled closer to him, kissing the top of his head as well.

At this, along with being afraid of where he was at and how long he was there sleeping, not to mention his fear of what happened the previous night:

He screamed.

Loudly at that.

Hinata pushed himself out of Daichi’s arms and onto the floor with a loud thud, he scrambled back into a wall. Only then did he notice where he was at:

He was sitting on the wooden floor of someone’s bedroom, on the bed was Daichi behind him were the cream colored walls along with a few windows placed on the empty walls.

Hinata noticed Daichi’s sleeping form, then saw Suga run in, frightened.

“What happened, Hinata are you okay?” Suga had rambled quickly, Hinata studied Suga’s face lazily then laughed to himself.

“I’m okay Suga-san, I was just freaked out by Daichi-san is all. I woke up in an unfamiliar place pressed against someone who I thought was a stranger’s chest.” Hinata explained as Suga helped him up, only to be greeted with a large hug from him.

“You scared me Hinata please don’t do that again.” Suga muttered, clutching onto Hinata tightly.

“I won’t scream like-”

“You passed out on us last night at practice, remember?” Suga interrupted, Hinata thought back to the previous night. He remembered the argument he and kageyama had, but also remembered how tired he was.

“I won’t Suga-san.” Hinata muttered, finally returning the hug. At this point, Daichi had woken up and had taken a picture of his own of the two.

“What happened when I was asleep?” Daichi asked, sitting up in the bed. Hinata felt his face grow hot for some reason when he finally noticed what his senpai was hiding under the usual shirts: he was fucking ripped.

“Daichi, I think you scared the boy.” Suga said motherly, Daichi looked down, only to blush and pull the blanket up on his chest until he found his shirt that somehow ended up on the floor.

“I’m sorry Hinata, I had a bad habit of getting too hot at night only to remove my pjs. At least it wasn't the bottoms too, right?” Daichi jokes, Hinata nodded, feeling self conscious of his pale, twig like body.

Suga had let the boy go, only to usher him to the bed gently, noticing the bags under his eyes again.

“Hinata, why do you look so exhausted?” Suga asked as he set the boy down on the bed, then almost forcibly tucked him in.

“I’m fine, just missed a few hours of sleep is all.” Hinata replied with a smile, Daichi and Suga sent each other a worried glance.

“When was the last time you slept, or for that matter ate?” Daichi asked, lifting Hinata’s shirt up a bit. Hinata grew flushed then pulled it down.

“Daichi, don’t pull his shirt up without his consent. I don’t think I should remind you of all people.” Suga warned, sitting on the bed.

“Sorry Hinata, I’m not entirely myself in the mornings. But why are you self conscious of your body, you change in front of us all the time.” Daichi spoke gently, Hinata shrugged, not really sure himself as to why he did that. They change all the time in front of each other, so why was this time any different?

“I’m just not in the mood to strip I guess, but I need to call my mom, let her know I didn’t die last night.” Hinata jokes, Suga held up Hinata’s phone.

“I charged it last night, then called your mother who hadn’t stopped calling your phone. I explained what happened last night and where you were at, she seemed happy and told me I could have you here for the weekend if I wanted.” Suga stated, realizing how creepy that sounded out loud, at least to himself.

“Thanks senpai.” Hinata muttered, realizing how tired and hungry he was...Mainly after his stomach growled loudly.

“I take it you want breakfast now?” Suga asked, Hinata blushed before he nodded. He smiled then walked out of the room, leaving Daichi and Hinata.

“Hinata, i know there is something wrong. I get that it’s morning, but even then you don’t have a cap like this on your energy, what’s wrong?” Daichi asked, his tone full of worry.

Really, Hinata was tired and hungry, when was the last time he ate?

The past week had been him forcing extra practices on his body, he feared he would lose to Kageyama during his time at the training camp. So, he cut meals, he cut sleep, even studying was cut out almost completely because he was so focused on beating Kageyama.

“Nothing is wrong.” Hinata had stated, as a way to let himself and Daichi know he was okay.

“Hinata-”

“Breakfast is here.” Suga called, cutting off Daichi’s questions. He walked in with 3 plates balanced on himself, on the plates was a bowl of rice, a friend egg and a baked fish.

“Suga it looks amazing.” Hinata stated, helping his friend with the bowls, surprising Hinata that he was able to also carry a bottle of a juice with 3 glasses, chopsticks and spoons.

“Ah, thank you Hina-chan.” Suga said, a slight blush visible on his face. Hinata tensed up at the nickname.

“Suga-san, did you call me Hina-chan?” He asked timidly, not wanting to misunderstand him.

“It’s a nickname I wanted to call you for awhile, I hope it’s okay.” Suga stated, carefully pouring 3 cups of the juice, all while he had a growing blush.

“Yea, I like the nickname Suga-san.” Hinata stated, but his mouth was full of rice and a bite of the fried egg.

“You can call me Suga-chan, Hina.” Suga started with a smile, he had started on the fish along with the rice.

“As well as me.” Daichi interrupted, taking a sip of the juice.

“Okay, Suga-chan, Dai-chan.” Hinata started with a large smile. But it didn’t go unnoticed by the boys eating breakfast with him, both had a blush but didn’t want the other to notice it.

The group finished breakfast, Hinata stretched then realized he had slept in his sweaty clothes from the previous night.

“Hina-chan, you can shower if you want. Me and Daichi showered when we got back with you from practice, but I don’t have any clothes that would fit you. You can wear Daichi’s clothes.” Suga stated, handing him a towel along with a stack of clothes.

“Why do you have Dai-chan’s clothes?” Hinata asked, Suga’s face had flushed a deep red then looked towards the ground.

“I stay here sometimes after practice, its only a few minutes from the school.” Daichi explained as he set his bowl in the sink .

“Okay, I’m going to shower then, thanks guys.” Hinata stated, once the shower was ready he stepped in. His mind muddled with thoughts as he grabbed the shampoo.

‘Is this really what i think it is?’

‘They probably like someone already, I have no chance.’

‘Why haven’t I gotten over them, I don’t have a chance.’

‘Why do I think I like them?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Daichi and Suga have a secret relationship from everyone on the team (not that secret), but both of them also have some sort of feelings for Hinata but don't want to tell the other because they are both:  
> -Afraid the other will be upset  
> -Not sure how much they like him respectively  
> However Hinata has a sorta crush on these guys, not revealed for how long yet but is conflicted about:  
> -Liking to males, his senpais too  
> -Like 2 guys that he thinks like someone, doesn't believe they like each other (super oblivious Hinata lol)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hinata stepped out of the shower both scared and refreshed, he was mainly frightened at how much he let his form go and how embarrassed he was of it.

He was currently much thinner than he was before, having lost at least 5-10 lbs quickly because of his fast metabolism and the lack of food he has consumed in the past week.

Hinata poked his head out of the door, he was wearing his underwear, obviously, but the clothes Suga had given him were a tad too big. He cinched the sweatpants on his waist, but the legs of hit dragged on the floor, the short sleeve top had been long enough to cover his crotch and then some.

“Suga-chan, Dai-chan I finished-” He didn’t even finish the sentence, barley the word as he stared at the couple who was making out on the couch. Though hearing his voice caused them to freeze.

“Hinata, hi, you weren’t supposed to find out about this.” Suga stated suddenly as if a child caught their mother and father kissing.

“So you guys are dating?” Hinata asked, it was mainly to himself to confirm what he was seeing.

“Yea,” Daichi started as Suga moved his body off of Daichi’s. “Like Suga said, we wanted you to find out in a better way.”

“So not seeing you two making out on the couch wasn’t the way you wanted to tell me?” Hinata asked with a smile, but he still couldn’t deny the amount of hurt he felt.

“No, we, well I, wanted to tell you after lunch or before dinner. But I suppose this is an interesting way to tell you, and it’s not too out of my time frame.” Suga stated, smoothing his ruffled hair.

“Well I wanted to say thank you for letting me shower and for the food.” Hinata stated then looked down. “Oh and for borrowing your clothes Dai-chan.”

At this, Daichi’s face grew a deep shade of red, he looked down towards the ground, his hand interlaced with Suga’s.

“Doesn’t he look cute in your clothes Dai-chan?” Suga asked, standing up then walking over to Hinata who was just as embarrassed as Daichi. Daichi nodded as Suga hugged the red head tightly, Hinata happily returned the hug, nuzzling his head under Suga’s.

“You just love hugs and cuddles Hinata, at least I assume you do.” Suga stated, Daichi was still recovering from how cute this scene was. He was also reeling back his self control, if he was honest with himself, he always had something for Hinata, he never acted on it though.

Suga gently kissed Hinata’s forehead with a smile, he could also feel the blush rise to his face as he did this.

“Suga-chan, what time is it?” Hinata asked, Suga looked towards daichi who held up his phone.

“It’s 1 in the afternoon, we spent most of this morning talking, why do you ask?” Suga asked, Hinata shrugged his shoulders then sighed.

“Can I take a nap?” Hinata asked, Suga nodded then directed him towards the bedroom where he first woke up. When he got comfortable, a small yawn escaped him, he was taking advantage of this weekend to catch up on his sleep and the amount of cuddles he received.

“Call me if you need me, or Daichi.” Suga stated, kissing his forehead like a parent would, but to Suga, it was the amount of emotion he could show without revealing to Daichi and Hinata his true feelings.

“Can you, stay with me?” Hinata almost begged, Suga couldn’t say no to both his wants and those of Hinata.

“Alright, do you want me to call Dai-chan?” He asked, Hinata nodded slowly, it was almost if he wasn't moving at all. His ears and face both a briliant shade of scarlet.

"Dai-chan, Hina-chan needs you!" Suga called, not even a few moments after, soft padding of sock covered feet was heard down the hallway. He rounded the corner then leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you need Hina-chan?" He asked gently, Suga had made his way onto the bed next to him with a smile. Once again, as if it was a habit Suga was forming, Suga wove his fingers through Hinata's hair, it would have been soothing if he wasn't scare out of his mind currently.

"I wanted you to lay with me, Dai-chan." Hinata muttered, keeping his gaze on the floor, but closer to Suga.

"I can't hear you Hinata, I'm a bit farther than Suga is to you." He joked, Hinata nodded then looked up at him, flustered Amber eyes met cool brown.

"Can you lay with me and Suga-chan?" He asked a bit more confidently, striking love into both boys' hearts.

Suga had smiled then chuckled softly, trying to play off his blush and almost obvious attraction to the flustered boy beside him.

Daichi on the other hand was almost too red, he had turned the other way out of sheer embarrassment and the fact that he could no longer look into Hinata's eyes without melting on sight.

"Alright Hina-chan, you will have to let me get into bed first." Daichi stated, falling onto the bed before pulling the covers out from under him. "Did you want to be between us?"

Hinata nodded his head stiffly once more. Hinata couldn't believe that he was able to say this kinda stuff to them, he was worried that they would say no or think he was weird, though them showing it wouldn't have happened.

He crawled into the bed, nuzzling his back up against Daichi's chest, then Suga crawled in. Suga was faced towards Hinata, if anyone had seen this it would have looked a family, not realising that all 3 are pinning after the other 2 in a varying degree of lust.

Hinata had nuzzled back into Daichi, urging Suga to move forward a bit, Suga on the other hand was content laying there and holding Hinata's hand.

The group fell asleep that way, holding each other in some form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Hinata came to, he remembered the sequence of events that lead him up to being in this position. From asking Daichi to lay in the bed along with Suga, to how they felt laying around him. But this would soon come to an end as tomorrow was sunday, he had to be home before dark tomorrow.

He shifted, only for Daichi to pull Hinata closer in his sleep, not wanting to let him go. Suga was almost the same way; he had his arm draped on Daichi's waist loosely but there was still a grip.

'If I woke up to this everyday, I wouldn't mind.' Hinata though in a whisper, not trusting his mouth to not speak his thoughts.

He felt his phone, that he had pushed into his pocket when he woke up earlier, vibrate. Hinata quickly silenced it to read the text:

Recipient: Hinata Shouyou  
Re: Home  
Honey, when will you be home? I understand that it's saturday but you have your studies to keep up on as well.  
Love,  
Mom

Hinata muttered his response under his breath as he typed:

Recipient: Mom <3  
Re: Home  
I will be home tomorrow before dark.  
Love you too.

With that he sent the message then closed his phone, Hinata had closed his eyes then nuzzled back into Daichi, who was more than happy to hold him once again. Everything was peaceful.

Until his phone vibrated once more.

Hinata silently cursed himself for not figuring out how to turn vibrate off, then read the message:

Recipient: Hinata Shouyou  
Re: Home  
Can you come home today before dark?  
Love,  
Mom

Hinata sighed, he was happy to stay here in their arms, but he didn't want to upset or scare his mother.

Recipient: Mom<3  
Re: Home  
I can try, but I might be home a little later then dark.  
Love you too.

Hinata internally groaned, not wanting to leave his position on the bed, he closed his eyes then rubbed his head against Daichi's chin. But what Hinata didn't know would happen, was Daichi moving his head only to kiss Hinata's then moved it back.

'I think he must think I'm Suga-chan, I used his shampoo afterall.' Hinata thought sadly, now realising how long he over stayed his welcome at Suga's apartment.

Recipient: Hinata Shouyou  
Re: Home  
Well it's already dark, I had expected you home sometime after we finish talking. See you soon.  
Love,  
Mom

Hinata looked up at the window to see that the sun was going down, it was practically dusk now.

He reluctantly pulled himself out of the grip Daichi had on him, Daichi in turn, held onto Suga. Hinata had pulled his phone out to take a picture of the couple, then looked around for anything he may have had out. He stood in the doorframe, looking at the sleeping couple before shoving all his fear aside.

Hinata marched over as quickly and quietly as he could, then kissed both on the cheek. He ran quickly, grabbing his bag and clothes that were sitting folded on the couch. Then slipped his shoes on and left, texting their phone about what happened.

"Bye guys." Hinata whispered before shutting the door on the apartment, he recognized where he was at then started his 5-10 minute walk home.  
\--- ---- ----- -----

The first to wake up was Suga, he went to pet Hinata's head, as he has now formed a habit of it, but noticed he wasn't there. Suga sat up quickly, looking around for any signs of Hinata, then woke up Daichi.

"Daichi, Daichi wake up, Hinata's gone." He stated, the phrase alone made Daichi wake up and immediately worry.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" Daichi asked, still groggy yet at the same time, fully awake.

"I don't see anything that belongs to him in here, I had folded his clothes in here." Suga said, only for Daichi to sit up as well.

"You put them downstairs remember?" He asked, Suga nodded, almost tripping out of the blankets as he ran downstairs. Only to see that his clothes, bag and shoes were gone.

"His bag and shoes are gone too!" Suga yelled up the stairs, a worried pit formed in Daichi's stomach as he walked down the stairs.

"Try calling his phone, he might have left it here, he might be somewhere around the apartment." Daichi said with a frown, Suga nodded, only to notice he had a text from Hinata:

Recipient: Hina-chan <3  
Re: Home  
Hey, my mom wanted me home early, but you guys looked to peaceful to wake up and worry. Thanks for letting me stay there, we should do it again.  
Also tell Daichi I stole his clothes, I will return them on monday.

Suga sighed, the worry he had now dissipating.

"Did you find him?" Daichi asked, Suga held out his phone for him to read the message. Only for Daichi to notice the small heart that was placed by his name.

"It's good that he sent a text, also interesting that his name has a heart by it." Daichi joked, but the color had drained from his face.

"I can explain." Suga stated, his worst fear coming true. Well it hadn't come true yet, he was only waiting for the words that could shatter his world.

"Explain that you like Hinata?" Daichi ask casually, he walked towards the kitchen to make a cup of coffee.

Suga felt like his world was crashing down, he stared at Daichi with fear and sadness.

"I do, I'm sorry, I tried so hard to not admit it to myself, that it could go away if I didn't acknowledge them. I'm sorry I should deceive you." Suga muttered sadly, he could almost feel his tears clawing at his eyes.

"Well I guess I deceived you too," Daichi stated setting the hot mug down.

"What do you mean?" Suga asked sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"Here." With that, Daichi held out his open phone with the list of contacts open.

Suga looked down, then scrolled until he found Hinata's contact. Just like his, the contact presented it's self with a picture of the adorable ball of energy along with his name:

Hina-Chan <3

Suga looked up at him hopefully, a few tears had fallen from his eyes.

"What do you mean Daichi?" Suga asked him, he had a feeling as to what this meant, but he didn't want to be proven wrong.

"You are a very smart man, Sugawara, what do you think this means?" Daichi had asked, he was clutching Suga's head now. Both had a visible blush, but like usualy, Daichi's was the worst of the two.

"If I know what this means, then I want you to say it." He stated, looking hopfuly into Daichi's eyes.

"Alright, then." He turned around, the red almost too evident on his face.

"I like Hina, I have for while now. But I love you Suga, I didn't want to risk losing you over a crush that could fade while I know what I have for you could last longer." He stated then turned around, finally facing him with an embarrassed look. "But after all this time with you and now spending moments together with him made me realise that I want him to be around all the time."

Daichi picked up his coffee again, taking a gulp of it before setting the now empty mug down.

"I-I want to share what we have with him, is that so wrong?" He asked quietly, Suga stood there in shock before throwing himself onto Daichi.

"I'm so happy you feel the same way, I thought you would leave me when you thought I liked someone else." Suga stated, the beginning of his sentence sounded much happier than the end. Daichi nuzzled into Suga's head, muttering words of love and joy towards him.

"I could never leave you, I love you too much." Daichi stated simply, Suga could almost cry out in joy and yet frustration.

"I love you too, but what about Hinata?" He asked, Daichi stared at him also confused.

"I have an idea you would love as much as I do."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was now monday, Hinata hasn't picked up his phone since he left Suga's apartment. Because of the fact that he let it die and how focused he was on training himself to keep up with Kageyama.

The practice had ended that afternoon early as Takeda-sensei had a meeting as well as Coach Ukai who had a meeting with other staff from his current work. Not only that but Tanaka was still sick and Noya had insisted on seeing him, but that only gave Noya his fever who ultimatly passed it onto Asahi.

Suga and Daichi had decided to end practice early because only a handful of them were able to make it.

"See you tomorrow Hinata- kun!" Yamaguchi called out to him before running up to catch up to Tsukishima.

" See you Yama-kun!" He called back waving at the pair, Hinata had looked around before pulling his shirt off to change. It was a habit now: wait for everyone to leave the school then he got changed and left.

As he threw his shirt to the side, the couple walked in to talk to Hinata, now hand in hand since everyone left.

"Hina-" Suga couldn't finish the nickname when he saw Hinata's thin frame. It was normal for a few ribs to be bare but it seemed to him as if a majority of them were. He had a tone torso; defined abs, pecs and love handles.

Hinata jumped at the sound of Suga's voice, he scrambled to pick up his sweaty shirt to cover himself.

"Why are you freaking out?" Daichi asked, a bit worried about the seemingly dull ball of energy.

"I, I just don't like my body is all." Hinata stuttered, looking down ashamed. Suga was the first one to make a move after that, he quickly pulled Hinata into a tight hug.

"You are beautiful Hina-chan, I love everything about you." Suga whispered, holding him close. Though Hinata thought he was talking about friendship, it broke his heart but he didn’t say anything about it.

“I love you too Suga-chan. You as well Dai-chan.” He said with a smile, Suga and Daichi both froze, not sure as to what form of love he was talking about.

Neither one said anything, but Suga let go of Hinata gently then grabbed Daichi’s hand.

“But what did Suga-chan and Dai-chan, n-need?" Hinata quietly stuttered, looking at the pair holding hands.

Daichi spoke with a smile: "Well we wanted to talk to you about a relationship."

"I'm not dating anyone, if that's what you're asking." Hinata spoke quickly, almost freaking out over the conversation. The fact that his 2, oh so wrong, crushes were talking to him alone, was nerve wracking enough. But about relationships? Had someone told them of his feelings?

He had recognized he had them since the first few practices but never accepted them until the day before. He was laying on his bed, his head filled with possible outcomes of what could be if he were to confess to the pair.

"Well that is a relief; I was a bit worried, as was Dai-chan. that someone had swept you away." Sugawara spoke with a slight laugh, holding Daichi's hand a bit tighter, a nervous habit he had. For both males, talking to Hinata was the equivalence of standing on thin ice.

"Why, I don't think anyone would date me anyway." Hinta muttered, it was true though. The redhead had not only fallen in love with two males that are also in a relationship, but he just didn't think anyone would date him.

"Hinata, that's why we're here, we wanted to ask you out on a date." Daichi spoke sternly, Suga knew from his months of spending time with Daichi, that he only spoke like that when his nerves were almost shot.

“What?” Hinata asked carefully, he was so happy if he heard that right.

“Dai-chan asked if you wanted to go out on a date with us. Now listen, it’s ok-“ Suga's semi prepared speech about a polyamorous relationship went down the drain when Hinata ran into the couple. He squeezed them both as tightly as he could, for as little as he was, the taller men noticed how strong he was.

“Yes, yes I want to go out on a date with you!” He practically shouted, Hinata blushed when he felt the deeper chuckles from Daichi erupt from him.

“Would you want to get dinner with us after practice?” Daichi asked with a smile, Suga was still in a state of shock at his answer. He could feel tears well up in his eyes as he smiled then peppered kisses across Hinata’s face.

“Suga-chan, that tickles.” Hinata giggled as Suga held him close, leaving a few heavier kisses on his cheeks.

“Hina-chan, get dressed. As much as we like seeing you without your shirt, you have to be dressed to get dinner.” Daichi jokes, pressing a kiss to his forehead, Hinata blushed deeply at the comment.

“Umm, I wanted to tell you guys on Saturday when you gave me that nickname but…” His voice trailed off, he was trying to gain confidence to say a small phrase. “You can call me Shouyou.”  
The shorter male was brandishing a deep blush as well as his amber puppy eyes, making the hearts of the taller males melt as well as almost fry their brains.

“Okay Shou-chan, then you can call me Koushi. Daichi calls me by my first name during….special moments.” Suga’s voice trailed off, Hinata looked at the ground then smiled widely at him.

"I tell this to Suga all the time, but call me Sawamura. He usually calls me Daichi or some nickname around it." Daichi spoke up, looking fondly at the pair in front of him.

“Then I can call you Shi-chan, and you Sawa-chan!” He stated, kissing their cheeks quickly. “I’m sorry, I did- well I didn’t mean, I kinda did mean…” Hinata rambled on, muttering his apologies quickly.

Daichi and Suga shared a look, one that only read of love for the flustered boy.

‘I love him’


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one gets a bit heated, so if you aren't of age...I get it just make sure you are comfortable reading this.

Chapter 6

True to their word, the trio went out to dinner once Hinata had finished changing...And once Suga stopped spoiling him in kisses.

"Where are we going?" Hinata asked, walking between the couple, holding both their hands. During the first few minutes, he was very quiet, he wanted to talk to the couple but he was too flustered to say a word.

"Well it's just a cafe near my apartment, would you be able to stay the night again?" Suga asked, Hinata had stopped holding his hand to pull out his phone and text his mom.

After a few texts sent between her, she had finally said yes, as long as he was cleaned up for school and home tomorrow after practice.

"I can stay the night, but we can't do anything tomorrow night." Hinata stated, shoving his phone into his pocket before reaching out for Suga's hand once more.

"That's fine, as long as we can enjoy the night." After Daichi spoke, he planted a kiss on the side of his forehead. Hinata smiled then nodded, still not use to the affection someone other than his family gave him.

"Tada~!" Suga shouted suddenly, Hinata looked forward and noticed the brightly lite building in front of him. Suga pulled the others into the cafe, order a both in a corner if one was available then pulled the other 2 along once again.

"Wow Shi-chan, you are very excited!" Hinata stated excitedly, looking around the retro looking cafe. Daichi smiled to himself, marvling at his boyfriend and date, it was then that he realised that him and Suga never discussed asking Hinata to be their boyfriend.

Daichi shot Suga a look then glanced down at his phone, trying to get Suga to wait for his text. He nodded as Hinata was talking to him with a smile. Daichi went to Suga's name then smiled to himself as he changed the contact:

 

Change 'Suga-chan <3' to 'Shi-chan <3'?  
>Yes No

 

He selected yes then started to type out a message:

Recipient: Shi-chan <3  
Re: Boyfriend?!?  
We never discussed asking Hinata to be our boyfriend, should we?

 

Suga glanced down at his phone, Hinata didn't notice as he looked around the cafe while talking. Suga quickly typed in his response then shoved his phone back into his pocket.

 

Recipient: Dai-chan <3 :3  
Re: Boyfriend?!?  
Well I thought us talking about asking him on a date meant that we would. I wouldn't have gone on this date if I didn't have strong feelings for him and no intention of asking him to be our boyfriend. Are you okay with it?

 

Daichi looked down at his phone, skimmed it, then looked up at Suga with a large smile. Suga greeted him with the same smile, Hinata noticed this then looked between the two.

"What did I miss?" He asked, Suga shook his head 'no' as if answering his question, then a waitress walked over to ask what they wanted there. Daichi told her they needed a few more minutes because the 3 of them were doing everything else but look at the menu.

"What are you getting?" Daichi asked Hinata, he had been here with Suga but couldn't remember when...

"Suga are you serious?!?" Daichi had said a bit too loud for his taste but didn't care, he had remembered when they been here.

"You finally remember Daichi?" Suga asked with a smirk, resting his head on his hands.

"Was this your plan all along?" He asked, Hinata was sitting in the middle with a confused look on his face.

"Like I said, I thought this was your original plan, so I thought of bringing him here." Suga stated as the waitress walked back to get their orders. Once they ordered, Daichi looked right back at Suga.

"When?" Daichi asked, Hinata was back to sittin in the middle, confused and feeling like an outlier in the relationship.

'Am I a 3rd wheel?' Hinata thought, looking at the pair who were bickering about something.

"Couldn't you ask me?" Daichi asked him, he was happy Suga had thought of his, but a bit angry that he left him out of the loop.

"Like I said, I thought you did." Suga stated simply, he was trying to keep his cool in front of Hinata and the fact that they were in public played a part in it too.

'Maybe I should go to the bathroom and wait for them to stop fighting, I shouldn't be involved in a couples argument.' Hinata thought, he looked towards Daichi then started to move out of the booth. Daichi stepped out for him to leave then continued to argue with Suga.

Hinata sat in the bathroom with the door locked, it was a single stall bathroom so locking the main door was the only sense of privacy.

"I don't think they meant what they said, asking me out on a date. Or maybe they regret it..." Hinata's voice trailed off, he felt powerless in this situation, even felt like he was imposing on their relationship. "I think I should leave, explain tomorrow why I left."

Hinata didn't leave though, a part of him wanted them to find him and explain what was happening, to tell him that he was apart of the relationship.

 

\---- ---- ---- ----

 

It was only 8 minutes later when the drinks arrived that Daichi had noticed Hinata was gone.

"Suga where did Hinata go?" He asked, Suga had started to play a game on his phone while they were arguing. He looked up at Daichi then over to notice the gap where Hinata should have been.

"I think he went to the bathroom." Suga said, getting out of the booth then left towards the bathroom to find him.

"Hina-chan, are you in there?" Suga called outside the door, no response. "Hina-chan are you okay?"

"Shi-chan?" Hinata called from the bathroom, Suga left out a sigh of relief at this.

"Why are you in there?" Suga asked calmly, realizing how stupid he must have looked.

"I didn't want to get in between your lovers quarrel." Hinata replied, Suga immediately felt guilty at this.

"Hinata, you were the subject of our argument, that's why we were arguing." Suga stated, not wanting to reveal the secret/surprise.

"Because I’m the 3rd wheel of your relationship?" He asked, Suga felt even guiltier, now realizing how he must feel entering their relationship.

“No you’re not Hinata, what did we ask you before we came here?” Suga asked in response, it took Hinata a moment before he responded:

“You asked me on a date.” Hinata said in a hushed tone, it was almost as if it was meant just for him.

“Yes we asked you on a date because we like you so much, I can’t speak for Daichi, but I love you Hinata. I have for a long time, but because I was dating Daichi, I chose to ignore them. But luckily, I have a boyfriend who cares for you as much as I do.” Suga responded, then cringed at using the term ‘boyfriend’, he didn’t want to upset Hinata.

“Am I your boyfriend?” Hinata finally asked after what felt like an eternity.

“Not yet.” Suga responded in a hushed tone, he heard the door unlock then stared back at the door before opening it.

There, Hinata was pacing, an upsetting thing to see for Suga. Hinata looked up at him then at the ground before sighing.

“I’m sor-“ He was cut off by Suga wrapping his arms around Hinata’s waist, pulling him close to him.

“Don’t you dare apologize.” He stated sternly, not wanting to hear any form of apology when it was Suga and Daichi who should be apologizing.

“Can we stay like this for a bit?” Hinata asked, Suga giggled then kisses his forehead gently.

“We can when we get home, okay?” Suga asked, looking down to see a pair of Amber eyes focused on him.

“Then can I ask for something else?” He asked, Suga nodded, waiting for his question. “Can I have a kiss?”

“Yes you can.” Suga muttered, kissing his forehead once more, but Hinata shook his head at this.

“You missed.”

Suga’s eyes went wide at this, the usually energetic, child like Hinata was now using his same child like charm but he was being demanding.

“Are you sure?” He asked, leaning down, Hinata nodded before their lips met. Neither knew how the other would respond, so it was a messy kiss even with Suga’s experiences.

Slowly but surely, Suga had backed Hinata up into the wall then pinned him there. In response to this, Hinata’s hands that were previously on his waist, were now in Suga’s hair. He pulled and tugged fistfuls of his hair, eliciting a groan from the taller male.

Suga eventually stopped it, knowing his limits. But it didn’t stop Hinata from stealing small pecks from him.

“Sho-chan, if we continue, I wouldn’t be able to stop myself from eating you up.” He muttered, gently biting Hinata’s lip after speaking.

“Then let’s continue this tonight with Sawa-chan.” He stated simply, as if there were no room for arguments.

To Suga, seeing Hinata like this was almost too delectable; Hinata being stubborn and demanding but still submissive: being shoved against a wall, his hands still tugging his hair as if demanding more affection.  
Suga gave in, grumbling something before kissing Hinata deeply once more, biting his lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. He kissed his cheek before trailing down his neck, Hinata giggled until he started to bite and suck, leaving hickies in his wake.

A small moan slipped past Hinata’s lips when Suga’s hands ran down Hinata’s body then up his shirt. Almost teasing the boy as to what’s to come. He kissed a few places on his collar bone before biting down a few times in different areas, each one driving the redhead madder and madder. Each one elicit a new sound, that is until Suga bit down on a particular area, making his moans grow louder.

Hinata slammed his hand over his mouth, but Suga pulled it off, placing his hand back In his hair.

“Never silence yourself,” he stated simply, kissing him once more. Then a knock was heard on the door, they froze then looked at each other.

“Suga, Hinata, are you in there?” Daichi’s voice called out, Suga walked to the door only to lean against it.

“So Hinata told me why he left: he didn’t want to be involved in our lovers’ quarrel.” Suga stated simply, a sigh was heard outside the door. Meanwhile, Hinata was trying to adjust his clothes and hair. He looked down, only now noticing how aroused he was by Suga.

“Can I talk to Hinata?” Daichi asked, he had a feeling as to what was happening in there, but wanted to see for himself how rough Suga got.

“Hmmm, no.” Suga said, faining a thought process about the situation.

“Suga-chan!” Hinata whisper yelled, pointing down to his crotch then Suga’s, neither one could leave the bathroom until every thing died down.

“Then can I come in?” Daichi asked, Hinata was currently trying to calm himself down and get rid of his erection. Suga on the other hand was fine, talking casually to Daichi was calming him down enough. He started to fix his hair, noticing in the mirror across from him how tousled it was.

“Not yet, how about you go back to the booth and we will come out in a second.” Suga suggested, not even looking at the panicking Hinata.

“Okay, I should wait for the food anyway, but we have dessert at home, so there is no need to order any.” Daichi said with an amused tone when mentioning ‘dessert’, Suga caught onto it then smiled.

“Yea it’s pretty sweet; I think you would enjoy it.” Suga stated before Daichi walked away.

“What’s the desert?” Hinata asked, Suga chuckled then kissed him gently before adjusting Hinata’s close then his own.

“You.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter for...reasons, but for as short at this chapter is, it will be made up in the next for....
> 
> reasons.....
> 
> it will get steamy

Chapter 7

It was only a few moments after Daichi left that the pair walked out of the bathroom, they noticed the food was there but Daichi didn’t touch his just yet.

“Hi Sawa-chan.” Hinata said with a smile, kissing his cheek. Daichi frowned then looked at Hinata with a guilty expression.

“Hinata, I’m sorry we were fighting in front of you.” He stated, when he looked towards Suga, who was sitting on his right, Daichi pushed Hinata’s shirt away to look for marks. Like he thought: starting from the top of his neck, leading down to the very end of his collar bone, there were hickies and bite marks. Hinata blushed before he tilted his head to the side, letting all the marks show. Daichi ran his fingers over the deeper ones before a small chuckle left Daichi’s lips.

“I knew it was only a matter of time, but Suga you marked the boy up.” Daichi stated, he noticed almost no one was in the café. So he was able to get away with gently kissing his marked up neck.

“I had a bit of fun, but once you get him started, he is absolutely sexy.” Suga whispered the last part to him, Hinata heard this comment, now he rivaled the color of a tomato at this point.

“Really, I just might have to see for myself.” Daichi said with a smirk, loving how adorable Hinata was at this moment.

“Well we can’t do that, until you do something first, rather we.” Suga stated, now realizing that he forgot an important step.

“Well you couldn’t help yourself could you?” Daichi asked, picking up Hinata’s hand, Suga shrugged as he did the same.

“It was hard to say no when this one here,” he pointed to Hinata. “Asked for a kiss, a very demanding boy if I do say so myself.”

“Well, enough about that, we both wanted to ask you something Hinata, it was why we were arguing before.” Daichi said, running his thumb across the back of Hinata’s hand. Suga was tracing the callouses on Hinata’s hand before speaking up:

“Honestly it was an issue on both parts, but we figured out what do to now.”

Hinata was still confused until they kissed his cheek at almost the exact same time, Suga being a bit more eager to, as he has seen both sides of Hinata now.

“Will you be our boyfriend?” Suga asked with a smile, Hinata’s kept turning towards Daichi then Suga.

“Yes, of course, I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t want to date you guys or be your boyfriend. It doesn’t matter if we are all dating each other, it matters if we like the other to do this right?” Hinata asked, the smile evident on their faces was enough to make his grow larger.

“Yea, but you should leave clothes at my apartment, seeing as how you might be staying there a lot more.” Suga stated, kissing Hinata’s cheek once more.

“Now we should eat dinner, or we might not have enough energy for dessert.” Daichi said, picking up his chopsticks.

The blush evident on Hinata’s face was a treat for both men.


	8. Chapter 8 (Lemon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there is sex in here, not sure how well the sex is but it's in there.  
> Again read at your own risk, if you are younger than 18 please know what you are getting yourself into.

Chapter 8

They were walking home now from the café, no one could keeps hands from wandering. At some point, Hinata was so flustered that they had to stop for all of 5 minutes. Some kisses were passed between Hinata and Suga, but they were quick and used as a way to tease Daichi.

Once they were in the apartment, shoes were kicked off as Hinata laughed then ran upstairs with Daichi then Suga hot on his tail.

Hinata laughed as he closed the door then locked it when they got there.

“Hinata open the door.” Daichi called, he flopped onto the bed with a smile, and then quietly he got up and made his way to the door. He turned the lock as quietly as he could before shuffling back and laying back on the bed. Almost taunting them when they entered.

Seeing as how rough Suga was with him, he knew the smaller boy had liked it a bit harder then he was expecting. But wanting to see what he would do, Daichi laid on the bed next to him with a smile.

“So what now?” He asked, Suga had laid on the right side of Hinata, gently tracing a finger over his abs.

“Mmmmmm, I don’t know, what would you say if I did this?” He asked, and then straddled him, making sure his ass was right on his dick. Daichi raised an eyebrow as his sudden move, but was still lying on his back.

“I don’t oppose it, what else?” He asked, Suga had sat up by now then smiled.

“Watch.” He stated, before roughly grabbing Hinata’s head then kissed him with equal intensity. At first, Hinata was having issues keeping up with him, but after a moment they were in a fast pace moment.

Hinata, like before, ran his hands into Suga’s hair, grabbing fist fulls before tugging as roughly as he could without hurting him. Suga moaned into the kiss at this, happy he didn’t have to stop like they did in the bathroom. Once again, Suga’s hands ran up his shirt, still roughly kissing him, then stopped at his chest.

Hinata broke the kiss quickly only to look down at a flustered Daichi.

“How should I tease you?” Hinata asked with a smile, leaning down to kiss him. Only to peck his cheek, Suga chuckled, realizing how much he was going to tease the large man.

“Hinata…” He groaned, trying to kiss him once more, but Hinata stopped him.

“Did you like that?” He asked, suddenly feeling the power he held in this situation, it wasn’t his first time topping or bottoming, preferring the latter, but he enjoyed the small times of being in power.

“I would be a fool to say I didn’t.” Daichi spoke, Hinata smiled then quickly pecked his lips, he would make this position last as long as he could.

“Shi, come here~” Hinata purred, it was a surprise for the both at how lustful Hinata could be, how tempting he really was.

“What do you need Sho?” Suga asked, letting his hands settle on his love handles.

“Can I have another kiss, pretty please?” Hinata asked, flashing his puppy dog eyes. Suga chuckled before complying, no words were needed when it came to his puppy dog eyes.  
It took every ounce of strength he had to not mark up the other side of Hinata’s neck, Daichi was already growing restless watching and trying to fully claim Hinata would piss him off.  
Suga’s hands slipped up his shirt again, only to stop at his nipples. Hinata giggled at how cold they were in the kiss, his laughs were soon replaced with moans as Suga started to tweak them.  
Slowly, he pinched and tugged gently, moans suddenly rang out of the room. Hinata was no long able to kiss him as his mouth was wide open and a moaning mess. Suga rolled his shirt up only to gently kiss around the other nipple then flicked it gently with his tongue.

His teeth grazed it, making his moans even louder and a bit more erratic. Not forgetting his audience, Hinata started to rub his ass over Daichi’s semi hard on, just to tease him even more.

“Shirt off.” Daichi suddenly demanded, placing his hands on Hinata’s hips, roughly grinding into him.

Suga did as he was told then pulled Hinata’s off, he continued to bite and tweak his nipples, the moans never stopping.

Daichi sat up, pulled his shirt off as well before finally kissing Hinata roughly. He continued to roughly grind his ass on Daichi’s now fully erect dick, while that happened, Daichi started to pull Hinata’s hair. He pulled his head to the side, still tugging as he kissed, bit and sucked on his neck.

Hinata about screamed out in pleasure, it was almost too much for the small boy.

“P-Please.” Hinata begged, a even worse panting and moaning mess. His hands were still in Suga’s hair, but he pulled one hand over to Daichi head, shoving it down further into his neck.

“P-Puh-Please!” Hinata screamed, it was almost too painful wearing such tight jeans around his erection. Suga stopped for a moment to see the state of Hinata: his forehead was lightly damp with sweat, his face was flushed, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as he moaned out loud once more when Daichi bit down.

“So sexy, I will eat you up.” Suga stated, pulling Daichi off him only to help Hinata out of his jeans.

“S-Strip, both of you strip now.” Hinata said, panting as he pulled his boxers off as well. The other two didn’t waste anytime pulling off the remainder of their clothes. Suga sat next to Daichi, biting his lips and kissing him, well aware of the state Hinata was in.

“Alright then.” Hinata muttered, leaning down to Suga’s dick. He dragged his tongue from the base to the tip then started to bob his head. Hinata placed his hand on his balls, gently fondling them.

“Hinata!” Suga shouted, breaking the kiss he and Daichi shared. His hand immediately went to Hinata’s hair, pulling it while shoving his head down. Hinata complied with the pressure and started to deep throat him, unknown to who was now behind him.

Daichi poured lube on his fingers, making sure he wouldn’t hurt Hinata, then slowly and carefully, Daichi took a lubed up finger and slowly pushed it into his ass. The feeling caused Hinata to shove his ass in the air more, letting Daichi pump his fingers, slowly at first until building up an okay pace.

The room was nothing but quiet as Daichi added another finger, scissoring him now. It caused Hinata to moan out with what little space he had in his mouth, only causing Suga to moan loudly once more. Hinata pulled his head away gently so he could suck on the tip, he moved the hand that was on his balls to his shaft where he was pumping slowly. His teeth grazed the top, Suga shuddered in response to this, his hand still in Hinata’s hair roughly pulling.

Daichi added another finger into his ass, making sure he was as stretched out as he could possibly make him. Once again, he moaned but it was much louder this time, the vibrations rewarded Suga with a jolt of pleasure.

Hinata moved his mouth off his dick, still pumping to beg Daichi:

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease!” He shouted, the words slurring into each other, Hinata placed his tip back in his mouth, only to flick his tongue across the top. Precum leaked from Suga, his face was flushed as he shoved Hinata’s head a bit.

“Be patient Hinata.” Daichi said, when even he wasn’t going to be patient anymore. He pulled his fingers from his ass to grab a condom off the nightstand, opened it then rolled it on his dick. Daichi grabbed the bottle of lube then rolled some around Hinata’s asshole then rubbed it on himself.

“Suga pull out for a second.” Daichi said, he obeyed then sat back and watched as Daichi shoved Hinata’s head into the mattress roughly. He entered slowly, tears pricked Hinata’s eyes as the large mass entered him.

“S-Sa-Sawamura!” He yelled, panting and moaning at the full feeling. “Please fuck me Daddy!”

Daichi and Suga shared a look of pure lust and amazement at his comment.

“Tell me when I can move baby,.” Daichi said huskily, Hinata took a deep breath in, then slowly rolled his hips, causing a loud moan.

“Y-You can move daddy.” He whispered, Daichi took that opportunity to grab Hinata by the back of his neck, pulling up up. He propped himself up on his hands before Daichi motioned for Suga to come back to his previous position.

Hinata smiled then stared up at him with his mouth wide open, tongue out waiting.

“I want to hear what he sounds like first.” Suga stated, brushing Hinata’s hair out of his face. Daichi slowly pulled out before slamming back into him, Hinata moaned out loudly, the feeling of someone pounding his ass while choking him was almost indescribable pleasure to him.

“D-daddy, puh-please fuck me h-harder!” Hinata moaned out, wanting Daichi to be as rough as he could.

“Don’t have to tell me twice baby.” He stated, placing his hands on his hips before fucking him as hard and fast as he could. Suga moved foreward, a bit before roughly shoving his dick into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata moaned around it, causing Suga to moan as well. He started to deep throat him, making sure he could take as much as he could while being able to breathe.

“You love being used, don’t you whore?” Suga asked, pulling Hinata’s hair. Hinata didn’t give a muffled ‘yes’ before Daichi slammed into his prostate. Suga pulled out to hear his screams of pleasure.

“Daddy please f-fuck your whore harder…” Hinata muttered, trying to force his hips back.

“Baby I’m so close, you are being such a good boy.” Daichi muttered before slamming roughly into Hinata, cumming as he did.

“You haven’t cum yet Shou?” Suga asked, Hinata shook his head ‘no’, then shoved Suga onto the bed. He straddled Suga then positioned his dick into his asshole, slowly falling back and loving how full he felt again.

“You can work for your orgasm.” Suga said, panting heavily. Hinata nodded, fucking himself on Suga’s dick.

“How much energy does he have?” Daichi asked panting, neither once answered, the only response he got were the loud moans coming from the both of them.

“Koushiiiiiii.” Hinata begged, feeling the precum slip from his dick, then straightened himself out, riding Suga as hard as he could.

“Fuck!” Hinata swore loudly, along with a loud string of moans, he had once more hit his prostate. Daichi came up behind Hinata then started to pinch his already abused nipples; he twisted them and pulled, loving the sounds he made.

“Shouyou, i-i-I’m so close!” Suga shouted grabbing his hips then slamming them down roughly.

“Yesyesyesyes!” Hinata shouted, nearing his climax. “Daddy, Kou-koushi, I’m so close!”

“Then cum and be dirty baby.” Daichi aged on, he had now sat in front of Hinata and started to suck and bite on his nipples.

Hinata slammed his hips down on Suga’s dick a few more times before cuming, screaming as he did so. Not even a few moments later, Suga came as well.

Hinata lifted himself off of Suga before collapsing onto Daichi, panting heavily.

“Holy shit Hinata…” Daichi cursed, Hinata giggled lightly before pulling the soiled sheet up then pulled it off, leaving the fitted sheet on.

“Let’s rest, please, shower later.” Suga stated, lying down next to Hinata. Daichi chuckled then did the same.

“You like calling me daddy?” Daichi asked, Hinata’s already flushed face went even redder.

“But you like being called daddy.” Hinata shot back, cuddling up to him. Daichi didn’t say anything but they took the silence as a yes. Suga spooned Hinata, already drifting off to sleep.

“Goodnight you two, I love you both.” Suga whispered, resting his chin on Hinata’s shoulder before drifting off to sleep.

“I love you both as well and Hinata,” Daichi looked down at the redhead. “Suga was right, I did want to eat you up in every possible way.”

Hinata blushed before pecking his lips then Suga’s, he nuzzled into Daichi’s chest then fell asleep with Daichi and Suga protectively holding Hinata in their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I will be adding more but this is the semi full end of this story. I am open for any kinda requests including stuff like this from any fandom, as long as I am in it of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for standing the awful mess I called a fanfic, so please give me feedback and comments about what you loved and didn't love.


End file.
